<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 04: Denim by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560439">Day 04: Denim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha knows better, but she can't help herself with Sasha in them jeans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nisha/Sasha (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 04: Denim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nisha wasn't sure what to think of the woman flirting with her at the bar. She was gorgeous, and like honey, enticing, smooth, and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was your name, again?" Nisha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasha." She leaned over the bar. "What is the best drink you've got here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was just so that the curve of her hips and ass in form fitting denim was perfectly visible. It was definitely done on purpose to catch her attention. This beautiful creature was up to no good, but Nisha loved to walk on the dangerous side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>